The Worst Thing that Could Ever Happen
by nonametothinkof
Summary: What was the thing that brought Blaine the most joy? Kurt. What was the thing that brought Blaine the most torment? CHAPTER FIC! :DDDD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **:O My first chapter fic, to be posted here! :D I rushed editing this, so I'm sorry for bad edits and all. So, thanks for the reviews and favs! I'm still doing the second chapter, (I'm trying to give long, but quality_-ful_ chapters) and so far, I have no ideas._ I'd love reviews, and maybe some ideas!_ :)

* * *

**THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN**

Chapter One, _Disasters_

* * *

"AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU JUST GO, AND DO REVENGE ON ME, BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER, EVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" He said to Finn and he walked out. "Kurt, please!" I said.

* * *

"Kurt, please stop!" I said to him. He was furious. Red, vicious, not the angel I knew so well. "Please don't-" "Well, tell that BIG CHUNK OF LARD AND A**H**E TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HE SAYS, AND HE DOS." he said in my face. He slammed his car door infront of my face. I knelt down beside his window.

"Please Kurt, don't leave! This is all just a," I paused for a tiny second to think for the right word. "A misunderstanding!" I begged. "NO. THIS IS ALL BULLS**T." Kurt said. His anger was heard even outside the garage. He started the ignition.

"Kurt, no. It's not, that." I have never swore in public, or even by myself. And I don't plan on it. "Please, listen to me. I'm your boyfriend." I said with my whole heart. I tried. He just blasted away. Leaving tire marks on the asphalt, I quickly got in my car and followed him.

* * *

"That a**h**e. He only cares about himself! He wants EVERYTHING!" Kurt said to himself as he drove. The traffic aide has been letting a path open for drivers, but not on his side, for the past two minutes. He honked loud, and a lot. The traffic aide finally let them pass. Kurt accelerated quickly.

He didn't know where he was going, or how. He just drove. "That worthless, selfish, piece of crap. He doesn't know what he's done to me! I have done SO MUCH for him, and he does that!?" Kurt said.

"Ridicu-"

* * *

"KURT!"

* * *

"Burt, can you put it to the news channel please?" Carole asked as she was making soup. "Sure, bun." Burt said.

"Breaking news." the reporter said. "Just a few minutes a go, a car collision accident happened out on the road. Cassie Wendley out on the road. Cassie, tell us what happened." the reporter said.

"Well Patricia, according to multiple eye witnesses, the driver of this car was going at a moderate, to a fast speed. And another driver, which seemed to have been drunk driving, had collided with this car. Also, a very close friend of his seemed to have spotted him driving, and ever since the collision, he has been trying to get his friend out."

* * *

"KURT, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

"The one who got in the accident is classified as 'Kurt Hummel'." the reporter said.

A porcelain bowl had crashed.

"MY BOY!" Burt screamed. Carole screamed and bursted into tears.

* * *

There was no ambulance. Nothing coming in. Only the sound of cameras and their flashes with newsreporters coming in from every side.

_too many of their irritating faces and questions..._

I picked up Kurt, laid him in my hands, and ran for the nearest hospital as fast as I could. All were in shock. Blood trickling off his porcelain face. His temperature was dropping. Veins of blue revealing themselves. My tears slowly splashing on his cold body.

Is this it? Is this how it's supposed to end? My lover's body in my arms? No, it isn't. There is a chance. "Kurt, baby, just stay with me, please!" I said to him, and kissed his forehead.

I tasted blood. My lips were cold. His temperature dropping.

* * *

"HERE!" Carole said to Burt in the car. The tension was chaotic. Then, they saw a familiar combination of apparel run in the emergency entrance with a body in his hands.

Blaine. Running. And. Carrying. Kurt.

"BLAINE!" Carole screamed. Finn, Burt, and Carole quickly ran out of the car and went to the emergency room.

* * *

"HELP, PLEASE!" I screamed as I entered the emergency entrance. "Get me a stretcher, stat! Liquids and all!" a nurse said as a male nurse quickly got a stretcher from somewhere. I laid Kurt gently on the stretcher as he was being piled with tubes, tapes, wires, everything.

He was being rolled away into somewhere Blaine didn't know.

"KURT, KURT!" I screamed. A nurse blocked me. "It's going to be alright sir, it's going to be alright." she said. I couldn't breathe. I was in terror.

I stared at my hands, at the jacket I was wearing.

_smeared. red. blood. kurt's blood. kurt. cold. dried. stained._

I cried by myself in my seat, I was so scared. What if Kurt had a complication? What if Kurt had amnesia?

What if Kurt died?

* * *

Doors bursted. Familiar voices. "Blaine!" Carole said. She must have recognized my jacket.

"Sweetie..." she said, and pulled me into a hug. Burt and Finn sat beside her. I cried on her shoulder. My mother [if she were still alive] wouldn't have been like this. She would have just stayed in the house where I [was supposed to live]d. My father [if he didn't blast himself with a bullet] wouldn't have been here. He would have just [cut off my head] scolded me if I headed here. Cooper [if he didn't go to a bar one night and kept coming the nights after] would have been here. Now he's drowned in [jealousy, lust, hatred, confusion] drunkeness and drugs.

My sister, Jane. She's the youngest in my family. The only person in my family who I could go to, ask for help, talk about things, and the only one who isn't homophobic [in the family]. She loves me like a true sister, a true mother- a true family would. She's the best thing I can ever have. She now lives with me and the Hudson-Hummels. We share a room.

"I am so sorry for coming late Blaine! I had this project I had to finish with a friend!" she said. Carole gave space for her to sit. She was the only one who knew everything about me. Kurt only knew four-fifths of me, but she knew everything. I sank into her loving arms. She patted me compassionately at the back. My eyes were swollen from crying, but I couldn't stop. It was just too painful.

_crash. kurt. blood. glass. _

* * *

Hours had passed. Blaine had fallen into a peaceful slumber, but he may remember the terror he was (and is) in. I slid my hand over his back in a comforting manner. I was the only one who hasn't slept yet. Today was a Saturday, so it was fine for me to sleep late [or to not sleep at all].

A nurse had appraoched me.

"Would you like food, a drink, anything?" she asked me. I replied with a soft no. She smiled, nodded, and left. Sometimes I wonder how nurses cope with the tension in the hospital. Being so kind hearted yet so busy and pressured by so many calculations and prescriptions.

So I arrived at the hospital at ten, Blaine arrived around nine thirty. Now it was three thirty in the morning. Was Kurt still being operated on, or something? It can't take more than three hours, right?

At last some doctor finally approached me. "Are you Mr. Hummel's sister?" he asked. "Oh, no. I'm the sister of the best friend of Mr. Hummel. Everyone who is older than me is asleep at the moment, so I can take the message." I said. Sometimes, adults don't take kids seriously. There are some kids who are smarter than they think [like me. I'm always taken for granted]. "So you are Mr. Anderson's sister, if I am correct." he asked. I nodded.

[I switched on my recorder. I would always have one in my pocket.]

"Well, Mr. Hummel is okay. He had a few bones fractured, even fewer dislocated. He may have some slight slurring of speech due to some brain damage, but overall he's okay. He just needs to recover for a few months, more or less." he said.

A FEW MONTHS?

No, no, no. Kurt and Blaine need their time together. There must be some mistake-

"There is a ninety percent possibility that he may recover. That's the good news." the doctor continued.

Bad news? Don't tell me there are also bad n-

"But his heart was also quite damaged. Along with his lungs. So it may lower recovery. But he had surgery so it must be fine." the doctor said.

Heart? Damaged? Blaine would be dying if he heard this.

"But he can still recover, right?" I asked. I was begging for a yes.

"Yes, yes he still can. If he will cooperate, that is..." the doctor continued.

He better cooperate!

"Well then, you must be tired. He's now in the ICU. Unit ten if I am correct. You and your family may visit, but he's most likely asleep at this moment. Better not wake him up." the doctor said. He bid his farewell, and disappeared through two doors.

He's in the ICU. Unit ten.

[I clicked stop on my recorder.]

How should I tell this to Blaine?

Should I even tell it?

No, how would Burt react? His [first] family, gone? He still had Carole, and Finn, but his real family. He had no Elizabeth, and now he's gonna lose his Kurt? No. Impossible.

* * *

"Blaine, wake up. It's seven." a person asked me and shook me at the same time. I smelled alcohol, sterilized rooms, rubber gloves, and lightly flavored food.

_Hospital._

What was I doing here again? Mom had a shift here? Dad worked here? Aunt Clarisse had another seizure?

_Kurt. _

No. Not in this world again.

_kurt. crash. glass. blood. cold. _

"Wake up Blaine." the sweetly familiar voice said. The person smelled of strawberries, and chocolate? No, I think I'm in a dream.

"Blaine. Wake up. You've been on my shoulder for the past," she seemed to have paused to count "eight hours." she continued.

Okay, I was on her shoulder.

[That must've been aching.]

I slowly lifted my head off her shoulder. Oh, it was Jane.

[Jane, the only one who ever comforted me.]

_jane. strawberries. chocolate._

_kurt. _

_vanilla. lavender. blood. glass._

"Blaine," she continued. "Is it okay if you hear the doctor's report?" she asked. She was hesitating.

_scared. dark. frustrated. angry. miserable. _

I gave her a soft nod. I yawned ferociously.

[She had a recorder. I completely forgot.]

She took out a recorder from a pocket [I have never seen, and never will find out], and pressed the play button.

"Well, Mr. Hummel is okay. He had a few bones fractured, even fewer dislocated. He may have some slight slurring of speech due to some brain damage, but overall he's okay. He just needs to recover for a few months, more or less." a doctor must have said. Jane doesn't have the knowledge to say that.

"There is a ninety percent possibility that he may recover. That's the good news." the doctor continued.

[Okay. Ninety percent. That's fine.]

"But his heart was also quite damaged. Along with his lungs. So it may lower recovery. But he had surgery so it must be fine."

[I almost dropped the recorder.]

"But he can still recover, right?" Jane seemed to have asked. All voices sounded funny on a recorder [except for those, high, tech, ones...].

"Yes, yes he still can. If he will cooperate, that is..." the doctor continued.

[After what Finn did to him? I don't think he would.]

"Well then, you must be tired. He's now in the ICU. Unit ten if I am correct. You and your family may visit, but he's most likely asleep at this moment. Better not wake him up." the doctor said. He must've said farewell after. The sound was muffly.

[The recorder stopped.]

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Jane said to me. I was in shock.

"Even I was shocked when I heard that hours a go. But you were on my shoulder, so I had to stay calm." she continued.

She must've gone through so much just to present this to me.

[Wow. You see, she's the only family member who actually cares about me.]

"Thank you, Jane..." I said to her, and gave her the recorder. She again placed it in some pocket.

* * *

"KURT, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_getting me out_

"Kurt, baby, just stay with me, please!"

_carressed in his arms_

"HELP, PLEASE!"

_calling for help to help me _

"KURT, KURT!"

_loves me_

**loved me.**


	2. Chapter 2, Tired

**A/N:** Woohoo! The next chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait. My brother suddenly had his school break (he's out now, so I'm QUITE safe). Next chapter, hopefully up by next week. :) I feel bad about the quality of this chapter (especially the multi-lingual part). :) Go to Google Translate if you need to translate stuff, the indicated languages are in the story. :D Thanks for all who faved and follow! This is dedicated to you guys :). _I'd love reviews!_

* * *

**THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN**

Chapter 2, _Tired_

* * *

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

"Blaine? Blaine? Hello?"

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

"Blaine?"

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. ku-_

"Blaine, why aren't you eating? You've been staring at something for five minutes already..." Jane said, worried.

Oh yeah, I'm eating.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just tired." I said, and yawned.

"I haven't slept Blaine." She said.

Oh yeah, she hasn't.

I scanned my food.

_pancakes. syrups. butter. cream._

_coffee. creamer. sugar._

_crash. blood. glass. vanilla. kurt._

I spreaded some butter on the top pancake, and smothered it lightly with maple syrup. I placed some cream on top. I sliced a part of it, punctured it with my fork, and slipped it into my mouth.

[Not so bad for hospital food.]

[I'm tasting vanilla, and almond in this pancake.]

_CRASH. BLOOD. VANILLA. GLASS. KURT._

_CRASH. BLOOD. VANILLA. GLASS. KURT._

"Blaine? A-are you okay?" she stammered. I was having some sort of seizure. I could hear the other eaters and the restaurant workers getting anxious. My mind went crazy, too crazy in fact.

I felt cold, and heavy. I knew I dropped on something hard and, somewhat, both welcoming and unwelcoming. It was cold. I felt sweat and tears. I was shaking. My vision was completely blurred. Oranges and browns with beiges being mixed, the colors of the place I was in. I saw, Kurt? Walking?

_Where was I again?_

* * *

"W-where am I?" I said. I woke up from something. I felt heavy-headed. I then felt a familiar sensation. Soft, plushy, huggable. Hard, yet soft.

My bed.

My room.

My home.

But, why?

I lifted my [strangely heavy] legs off my bed. I was in jeans, a collared plaid shirt, and a sweater-vest. My shoes seemed to have been removed, but my socks were still on my feet.

Why am I here?

I slipped into something more comfortable. Light cloth pajama pants (with stripes. The background was light blue. The stripes were a darker range of blue). and a white cotton shirt. I went downstairs to see if anyone was home. Jane was cooking, pancakes?

"J-j" I was stuttering.

Why am I stuttering? This never happens.

"Jane?" I said after how many stutters.

She turned around. She seemed so happy I woke up. "Blaine!" she said and ran to me, but making sure she turned off the stove filled with pancakes, then hugged me. "Hi, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. It was throbbing. It felt like it was swelling. It hurt everytime I touched it.

Why?

"You were eating breakfast with me in the hospital, and then I think it contained almonds. So you started having this bad allergic reaction of some sort. I asked the hospital if they could send you here. I almost lost you..." Jane said, terrified.

She almost lost me?

How?

I collapsed on my seat. I felt suddendly shivery. She was worried, she ran to a nearby medicine cabinet, and fumbled for something. She then finally found what seemed to be a

_thermometer?_

Okay... She instructed me to place it in between my arm and armpit. It suddendly felt heavy.

After she prepared a few pancakes, she heard the beep. She had very keen ears. She then ran to me, and pulled the thermometer gently. She read the thermometer.

"Fever." she said.

Why?

She then gave me some pill.

"Paracetamol. It should remove your fever. Make sure you sweat." she said. She then served me pancakes (without [hopefully] any infused almonds) and gave me cream and syrup. I thanked her, and dug in my pancake.

_best. pancake. ever._

"Thank you." I said. I felt so much better after that bite. I didn't eat anything good after I transferred back here for a spring break.

_cold. kurt. vanilla._

Great, not again.

_he walked out, furious. he didn't forgive him. finn blew the line. he was raging in his car. some stupid drunk driver crashes him._

No, no! Stop these thoughts!

_death. love. hatred._

What are these things telling me!?

_love. furious. anger. death._

What?

_death. death. death._

Death, what?

_death. death. death. death._

"BLAINE!" Jane said.

"Oh, uh, yes?" I stammered. "Why are you saying these weird words? It's like your speaking-" she paused. "Don't say those again." she said, worried.

Say what again?

"You were speaking in some language I know..." she said. Oh yeah, a polyglot. "Say what again?" I said.

That turned out bad. I didn't expect it to be said aloud.

"You were saying things. In French, I think. Did you take French as an elective?" she asked me. I nodded. "No wonder..." she continued.

"Pourquoi at-il continuer à dire la mort?" she said silently. I heard it and immeadiately translated it from French.

Why did he keep saying death?

Wh-what? Death? I said that?

"I-I said death?" I said. She turned around, and nodded in sadness.

What? Why?

"Eípe thánato, oh óchi..." she said. Was it Greek?

"Verum scio!" she said in another language. Latin— can she stop the different languages? I don't understand French, and that's my elective, and she uses other languages! Great.

She suddendly pulled me back to my room.

* * *

"How is he doc?" Carole managed to say. Burt was crying slowly, holding his son's cold hand, revealing veins covered by tubes and tapes. "He's recovering. He seems to be in a coma. But we think he'll be awake by this afternoon." he said.

"And how's Blaine?" she continued. "Blaine is going through extreme depression, and uh, he had a bad allergic reaction that came with convulsions. After a day in here, he was requested to be sent home by her sister. He's fine now. He just needs more rest, and a few medications." he said as he flipped through a few pages on his clipboard. He nodded a goodbye, and left the room.

"Burt, would you like anything to eat?" she asked. Burt didn't nudge or do anything. He kept his eyes on his unconscious son.

He noticed bruise marks on his once perfectly managed skin. His skin, not as soft as it used to be when he did his nightly routines. His eyes closed. He finally had some rest after days of extreme stress. Purples spreaded across him, a big wrap of linen bandage on one arm. Some blood seen on his bandages. Some smudges also of green, bruises.

"My boy," he said, choking in tears. "W-why, why you? You're the last one I have!" he said, and just broke down. Carole gave him his space, and told Finn to come with her.

* * *

We sat on one of the waiting benches outside the annex of hospital rooms. "Finn," my mom said. "Y-you know why this happened, right?" she asked.

Well, yeah. I keep disorganizing Kurt's stuff, he finds some of his stuff in my room. Like a box of- you know- hidden in his nightstand. I report about it to Burt and you. And I keep seeing stuff, and one night he suddendly sees me report it, but doesn't mind. But it just keeps coming, and BAM. There we go. Angry Kurt, angry Kurt in car, KABLOOM, drunk driver crashes with Kurt. Waah, boohoo, cry, cry, tear, tear. Kurt almost - yeah, I think I do.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I said.

"No, no. Sweetie, it's not." she said.

Yeah right, by all means it is.

"Finn, it wasn't your fault. It was the driver's fault. According to a police report, he was drunk. And he just accelerated his car when his side was still on stop. Kurt is still a careful driver, even when angry. I have experience on that." mom said.

Really? Experience? It's either I'm crazy, or she's lying.

I looked away from her.

"No, Finn, plea—" "No! This is all MY fault! I can't just, stay here and be 'oh-so-happy' around the place!" I somehow snapped at my mom. (I never snapped at anyone; especially mom.) The nurse-slash-clerk and other nurses saw us, and I left my mom.

I brought shame to myself. I brought shame to mom.

I brought shame, to dad.

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU, REQUESTED ME, TO SIT ON A STOOL, AND WATCH YOU, SING WHATEVER YOU HAD TO SING!?"

_anger. loss of love._

"I will never say goodbye to you."

_everlasting love._

"It was nothing!"

_anger conquered._

**love?**


	3. Chapter 3 Mysteries

**A/N: **I am so sorry for a more than a week wait! Whole family at home so, I couldn't really post it on time, and then a few problems, so my iTouch got lost, and then I had no plot in mind... (I hate writer's block...). Anyway, I don't feel particularly proud about this chapter. I actually feel worried. This feels rushed, but I hope you guys still enjoy! Thanks again for the favs and follows! _I would love reviews, and maybe some ideas!_

__PS: I have written another oneshot to pay for the long wait. It's called "Spin the Bottle"/"Strip the Bottle". And another oneshot is coming soon, it's about the fight before this whole story... :)

DEDICATED TO : RachyIsMe and spacemustard (read their stories. they're pretty cool).

* * *

**THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN**

Chapter Three, _Mysteries_

* * *

Blaine was in the cab. We were going to the hospital to check out on Kurt. I was worried about Blaine. He had been silent for a week now. He's not even watching his weekly marathon of Disney movies [yes, apparently, he still a child at heart]. Not even the simplest of Disney classics would cheer him up, or make him grab his acoustic or electric guitar, and sing. Not even a simple 'do' or 'fa'. I was scared.

* * *

"The doctor lied. He hasn't woken up in, ever since the accident!" Burt said to Carole, quite angry, but making sure he held Kurt's hand gently. "Burt, this is a coma. Sadly, it changes from time to time." Carole told him. Finn was just at one side, fiddling with his phone.

* * *

"Thank you!" I said to the cab driver. He smiled back, and let another recovering patient in. I held Blaine's hand as we got in the hospital.

[You see, Blaine has lost his mind ever since. His eyes (well, the place where the eyebags show) have become blue. His hazel eyes having bigger pupils. His hands, always cold. He can't focus on one thing at a time.]

I pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. It came after a while.

We arrived at the seventh floor, and Kurt's room was 757 [he was now allowed to go to a regular room]. I had to remember it, for Blaine. He is somewhat, blind, at the moment.

* * *

_what am i doing in this place? there are so many people. who is pulling me into this dark room?_

* * *

I stepped in. Blaine was still pretty much, clueless.

"Mr. Hummel, can Blaine be beside Kurt?" I asked, with hesitation. He nodded, and stood up beside Carole.

"Blaine, here's Kurt..." I whispered to him. I let him hold Kurt's hand. I stood beside Burt and Carole.

* * *

_his touch. cold. rough. _

_his skin. pale. lifeless. _

_his temperature. the same. _

W-where am I?

K-Kurt, i-is that you?

[I brushed my hand over his face, being careful not to bug the oxygen mask.]

Tears were slowly flowing out of my eyes. I kissed Kurt's hand as the tears flowed.

* * *

_cold. wet. warm. welcoming. _

_spike. stubble. familiar. _

_blaine. blaine anderson_.

**WHERE AM I?**

* * *

I felt his hand twitch. I felt his fingers struggling to caress my hand. "Kurt? A-are you awake?" I said in silence. His fingers tried to curl. "Kurt, Kurt, you're awake, please. Don't stress yourself too much!" I said to him.

"My boy awake?" Burt said in disbelief. He saw Kurt's fingers struggling to hold my hand. "C-call the nurse, the doctor— ANYONE!" Burt said to Jane. She quickly got out of the room.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said on the counter as soon as I got there. "Yes, how may I help you?" A nurse said. "Uhm, your patient in room 757, he's awake." I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"I-I'll get a doctor." she said. She then fumbled for the nearest phone.

* * *

He gasped for air, his eyes widened. He was struggling in his bed. "KURT!" Burt screamed, and held his other hand. I was struggling to keep him still, because he may destroy tubes.

"Yes— oh no..." the doctor said, he quickly ran to Kurt. "Now, sir. Please calm down! You are resting here in a hospital!" the doctor said as he pushed a certain button.

Kurt was saying something, but his message was distorted by his oxygen mask. What was happening? Is Kurt alright?

A few minutes passed and two nurses came in. A male and a female. The male did whatever the doctor told him, and the female was trying to do anything to calm Kurt down. "Sir, please stay still. Everything is alright." she said. Kurt calmed down just a tiny bit.

He then somehow stopped moving, and looked at me. His eyes were saying something.

Then he went unconscious.

**i love you**

* * *

"Mr. Hummel is fine. He just slipped back into unconsciousness. Or maybe had a nap. He is still recovering from the car accident, so he'll need some getting used to being in that bed for a while." the doctor said.

As the doctor left, I took a look at my son. He was now, again, resting. Holding his cold hand was his always supportive boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. He was stroking his hand with comfortive movements. Blaine didn't seem like wanting to leave, though someone had to be at the residence.

"Jane," I called for his little sister. She came to me, her phone cluthed in her hand. "Yes Mr. Hummel?" she asked me politely. "C-can you and your brother stay here, for the night?" I asked.

I thought I was insane. Asking a thirteen year old for her and her brother to stay at a hospital for a night? Too much to as—

"Of course Mr. Hummel. I think my big brother also needs some time with Kurt. He's still pretty much, shocked. I just don't know about our cl—" "We'll take care of them, sweetie..." Carole said in a mother-like manner. "We'll bring them over. I'll be giving you guys some pocket money, just in case. You both must have your phones, so call us up if there is any trouble, okay?" she reassured for me.

Wow, Carole must be mad at me for this. But I have already discussed this with her. But still...

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel and Mr. Hummel. I'll just go back to Blaine now..." Jane said, and silently left us.

"Finn," I said. He immediately stood up, almost hitting his head in the process. "We're going home." I continued. He seemed shocked. "H-how abo—" "It's all taken care of..." Carole interveined. He kept his phone, and we left the room.

* * *

"Blaine, I just have a little thing to tell you..." I told him as he looked at the sleeping Kurt. He nodded. "We're staying the night." I told him. He seemed shocked at first, and then a glimpse of happiness was seen in his eyes. I think I made the right decision.

But I'm still wondering, how is the night gonna go?

* * *

So Carole brought all of our needs : clothes, footwear, food and drink, chargers, pocket money, and Blaine's laptop. Carole taught me the basics of the hospital room, which I would have to teach Blaine when he returns from his shock.

Onto his laptop.

Blaine permitted me to only two folders in his laptop whenever I would use it : mine, and the music folder. Any other folder, I'm either screwed or scarred. For the internet, he installed another browser for me (weird, huh?). His is the pre-installed Internet Explorer, while mine, he had to get Google Chrome. He gets all anxious and sweaty when I use his laptop.

But he is not getting anxious about his computer tonight.

He's gonna get anxious about Kurt.

* * *

_shatter. shatter. shatter. _

"Blow the candles out,  
Looks like a solo tonight,  
But I think I'll be alright."

_drip. drip. drip_.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are!'. I've been looking for you forever."

_rip. rip. rip. _

"Watching you, do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me, about you."

_bump. bump. bump._

"You move me, Kurt."

_love. death. gone._

"And this duet is just an excuse to make more time with you..."

_love. death. gone._


	4. Chapter 4, Nights

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter! I'm so sorry about the many weeks I wasn't able to continue this! A lot just came up, and I managed to squeeze this in the last minute! I don't know about the fifth chapter, I'm gonna try write it (in a notebook -.-). Anyway, thank you for the lovely favs and follows. I'm trying my best to make this story 'work', but I think I ended it on a bad note. :/ Oh well... :3

DEDICATED TO : All of you, and to everyone in the hospital, from those who work there, to those who are sick. :3

And I think I have to put a disclaimer?

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Glee, since Ryan isn't in my bag, but if I did, Klaine would be together, Tina etc. would have more screen time, and Joe would have more songs (no, scratch that), a SOLO.

* * *

**THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN**

Chapter Four, _Nights_

* * *

For some reason, I can relate to Mulan right now. I would love to help Kurt, but so many things keep me restricted from such. And this time, there is no way I can save him, for now, at least.

I was beside the sleeping Kurt. He was adorable, even at his sleep that seemed like, forever. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Blaine? May I speak to you for a moment?" Jane asked me. I felt the hesitation in her voice. I then parted from Kurt's hand, to brush my hand on her cheek. "Yes, you may..." I told her.

"First of all, are you okay?" she asked me. "Of course I am!" I said.

Well, I think I am. Does that count?

"Okay, so, uh, are you hungry? Are you sleepy? Do you want to sleep in the couch or the long bench?" she asked me.

[She really cares about me. My mother was never like this after I came out.]

"Uh, I'll take the couch tonight..." I told her with a smile.

"A-are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am... I'll be sleeping later in the night. Take a good rest..." I reassured her.

She then started prepping up the said sleeping areas. I continued caressing Kurt's lifeless hand. He was just there, sleeping, in a maybe eternal slumber. He was so near, yet so far. It just, hurt me inside.

I then heard a ring. It wasn't my phone, it wasn't Jane's.

Kurt's. It was Kurt's.

I then kissed Kurt's hand, and searched for the phone.

It was in a bag full of his clothes. The set of clothes I never saw. Flannel shirts, white cotton shirts, shorts, and jeans. I either rarely or never have seen Kurt in such.

As I carefully lifted the clothes off batch by batch, I smelled the clothes, and they smelled so much like Kurt. Lavendery vanilla-ishy scent. It was faint, but I still smelled it. I-I-I miss him so much right now!

* * *

I saw Blaine, searching through a bag of clothes, and then he stopped? He was sad. I heard him whisper "I love you, Kurt." repeatedly.

I turned on his laptop. A pretty nice Asus laptop to be correct. My iTouch was charging, and my phone was charging too.

I then plugged in my earphones, so that I wouldn't disturb anyone. Then I opened my folder, and went through my usual pack of folders to reach the files I needed.

I clicked on the usual music file I wanted, but no music came in.

Then a picture came in.

I don't remember opening a picture, I thought I clicked on Panic! At the Disco's Ready to Go—

I just opened Blaine's folder.

Blaine's folder.

I saw Kurt and him together. Behind them was a fountain. A majestic one. Oh yeah, Blaine went to New York to visit Kurt, before he quitted his work after two years, but he promised Isabelle that he'd come back—

N-no. I shouldn't be looking at these.

But they're so cute!

Golden rule with Blaine's laptop, no looking at his folder and browser.

But it's KURT and BLAINE. The CUTEST thing alive!

I clicked the 'next' button.

The photo was them kissing in Rome. I remember this one. Kurt had a need to go to Rome for new ideas on Vogue. He didn't want to go alone, so Blaine followed him (and left me for a week. A week with neighbors. So not my comfort zone.)

The third— I almost dropped Blaine's laptop. I had to be careful with my actions. Blaine would kill me if he found out I got in his files. Anyway, it was them in a makeshift catwalk in Italy. Kurt threw his model face, complete with model strut, and the one-hip-out thing. Blaine seemed to be the one taking the picture, since he wasn't in it.

And it was designed like a magazine cover. The magazine brand was 'Vogue' and all other silly things were added.

One of the reasons why they shouldn't part, they are too damn cute together.

* * *

I-I need to continue searching for Kurt's phone.

I dug through the clothes, and found his iPhone.

There's a code needed. Great.

I tried 'Kurt Hummel'. Nope. 'kurthummel'. No. 'kurtsie'. Agh, still didn't work.

Finally, something stupid came out of my mind. I typed in my birthday.

Yes! It worked!

Anyway, I looked at the new message:

'My boy! Can I visit you? I miss our shopping together! -Mama Jones'

I think this was Mercedes. Then another unread message, from yesterday.

'Hi Kurt, miss you! I've been praying for your recovery. :) - Quinn'

Sweet. Another one.

'Hi Unicorn! I mis huging u. U alweyz smel yumie. -Brittany S. Pierce'

Was it legal for her to have a phone?

Anyway, Rachel's came up. Pretty long for a text.

'Kurt, I'm sorry! I had to go to New York, and then I really couldn't come back, but I'm coming soon! In two days time. I just had to do something. I still remember the times we just had movie marathons in the apartment. I miss those. Anyway, Isabelle wishes you a speedy recovery, and Cassandra said that 'She hopes to see you again, pale boy.'. MISS YOU! -Rachel'

She must be back by tomorrow. This was sent yesterday, so...

And then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Mr. Anderson was a serious man. He had hated his son, and his wife, and now their children. He hated them all. Just because one was, queer.

He dressed like he was superior. Black tuxedo, dark brown trenchcoat, black shoes, and a golden tie. His hair was cut short, and was already silver.

He knocked on the door thrice. And he saw that child he never wanted to see again. Queer was in the air. Queer was in his head. All he could think of was 'QUEER'.

"Step aside." he told his grandson. He was commanding a queer, he thought. He hated queers. They were forever misguided and possessed by bad thoughts.

"Well, will you just stand there? Or will you finally move along?" he said sternly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine said.

'A queer, talking to me? Disrespecting me? Stupid." Mr. Anderson said to himself.

He used his suitcase to push him aside. "Move." he told him. "Get the hell out of here, Chris Anderson." Blaine said. A girl came behind him.

'I hope this little girl over here will move this abomination.' Mr. Anderson said in his mind.

"Little miss Susan, Sally, Sadie? Can you tell this queer over here to step aside?" he asked her.

Both had faces which said 'Excuse me!?'.

"FIRST of all, I am not Susan, Sally, nor Sadie. I am JANE. And second, don't you dare call my brother a queer! You're very close to making me call the authorities." Jane said to him.

Jane then ran near Kurt's bed and pressed the 'call' button on the wall. She then ran back to Blaine's side.

"You have never contributed anything useful to us. All you gave us was money and hatred. So get the heck out of here." Blaine said.

"Excuse me queer, and disturbed child, but I am a so called LAWYER, and I am in charge of this case—" "The guy is already in jail. What's the point?" Jane pointed out. "The point is that I am in charge of this case—" "Says who?" Blaine interrupted him. "Says uh, says , says the mister who put me in charge of this—" "You don't even know the name of your client." Jane said. Mr. Anderson was caught off guard.

"Yes, what seekes to be the problem?" a nurse asked. "Take this man away. He has no business here, just trouble." Blaine said with lots of anger. "Okay, uh sir. We shall go immediately." the nurse said, and led Mr. Anderson out of the hospital.

"Don't worry, I recorded everything." Jane said.

* * *

"C'mon Kurt! Don't keep me waiting!" Blaine said to me. "You can wait! Just let me sit here in the grass and enjoy the view!" I told him. I continued looking out into the lake infront of me. I then spotted a tiny flower, and took interest in it.

Then someone pushed me to the ground, and our lips touched. I looked up, it was Sebastian. "Like I said, you smell like Craigslist." I said. Sebastian smiled and we kissed again. I opened my eyes, and found Blaine. He smiled and continued kissing him.

Until I felt something cold against my lips, and tasted blood. I then felt things pierce through me. I felt great forces. I was weakening. I then felt numb. I then saw Karofsky. He kissed me, and then pulled out a gun, and positioned it on my forehead.

"Goodbye, Kurt Hummel." Karofsky said, with a few other jocks coming behind him. I heard a car coming towards me. I couldn't move.

Dave pulled the trigger.

* * *

_beep. beep. beep. _

Can the beeper shut up?

_beep. beep. beep. _

SHUT UP BEEPER.

_beep. beep. beep. _

Oh god, the heart rate! It's decreasing!

I rushed to Blaine's side. "Blaine, Blaine, wake up!" I said to him and moved him gently. I didn't know what to do.

After another [precious] second, he finally woke up, and knew why I was getting worried.

"Kurt, KURT?" Blaine said and rose from his seat. He then held Kurt's hand, which was fidgeting greatly. I pressed the call button rapidly to signal, well, SOMETHING?

And finally two nurses came in. They heard the beeps of the heart rate machine, thing. They called a doctor, and another nurse.

"KURT!" was all Blaine could say.

* * *

Just so you guys know, I got the name of Mr. Anderson (Chris) from a friend, and the way I characterized him, well, you'll need to thank Zavocado (read his story/stories Final Prison and/or Go Your Own Way, so you guys know what I mean). :3


	5. Chapter 5, Unthinkable

**A/N: **Woohoo! Chapter five is up! I am sooo sorry for the eons of waiting! I've been on writer's block. -.- Well, I'm here now. This fic is gonna be pretty long from what I planned ;P. So, why the lonnnngness? Well, this was inspired from the time my father got into a stroke. Heartbreaking right? Well, it wasn't this emotional :P. Anyway, mentions of suicide here. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I started on this like last year. And I skimmed through it. SORRY IF IT IS RUSHED AND SHORTER THAN USUAL! But I promise, I'm doing my best in writing this well. As a sorry gift, I'm also updating my Brittana fic. :) I think I need to raise the rating here? Maybe? No? Tell me in the reviews, and remember to follow GleeNeeds on Twitter! Thanks!

* * *

**THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN**

Chapter 5, Unthinkable

* * *

Blaine shivered beside me. His eyes full of fright. He panted so much. It was like he went through the usual beating in middle school.

But he didn't go through a beating. He went through something worse.

Suddenly, a doctor came out of the room. Blaine continued looking forward as I stood up to get the news.

I saw a tear stream down Blaine's cheek. It dropped helplessly onto his arm.

"How's Kurt?" I pleaded. I turned my recorder on.

"Well, uhm..." The doctor stammered. "He's uhm..." he stammered again.

"Well!?" I said. I was getting impatient. I knew I shouldn't be like this to people who were older than me, but who wouldn't get anxious about someone's life situation?

"He's okay." the doctor said.

WELL, he could have said that a LONG while a go! Jeez, I was gonna get a heart attack.

Then Burt ran beside me and rushed "HOW'S MY BOY?".

"Calm down sir. Kurt will be okay. He just went under a sudden difference of heart rate." the doctor said. Finn was walking with Carole, who seemed to be holding on to Finn.

"Just, you're telling me it's 'JUST' a difference in heart beat!?" Burt said and I had to block him before he beated up a doctor. He was too strong, until some of his force was lifted off me. Finn was helping out. Carole stayed with Blaine, who was twitching slightly. A few helpless tears dropped on his sleeve. She looked at us every now and then.

"You know these things CANNOT be treated LIGHTLY! Why do you say it's a 'JUST' SITUATION?!" Burt said, trying to throw punches at the doctor.

"Mr. Hummel, you might end up in the hospital again, or worse, in JAIL! Why not you cool down now!? Kurt would be sadder if you ended up in either location!" I said to him, hoping that statement did something.

Which it did. My recorder was on the whole time, so I think I'll get a new storage thing once I stumble upon a store.

Anyway, going back, so my statement did the trick. Burt finally calmed down, Finn looked so red and tired, and Carole seemed to be quite shocked with Burt's attitude.

Then Blaine looked at Carole, then shifted his eyes to Finn, then to Burt, to the doctor, and lastly me.

"A difference in heart rate..." Blaine said softly. He then looked at his wrist. "Difference in heart rate..." he repeated. He then left, keeping a hand on his wrist.

Something is terribly wrong, and I know it.

* * *

"Blaine! Hey, wait up!" I said to him. He walked briskly, and entered a room. I ran after.

difference. in. heart. beat.

It was the floor's kitchen.

heart. beat.

He was holding a knife, his wrist placed on the counter, ready to—

OH GOD. SUICIDE.

"NO BLAINE!" I screamed. I immediately grabbed the knife, but his grip. His grip was too strong.

My hands were getting sweaty, and the blade was facing me. I spotted a few handtowels, and wrapped them securely around my hands.

Prevention is better than cure.

"BLAINE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I told him. His eyes were different. "LET GO!" Blaine shouted.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" I said, tugging the knife as hard as I could. The kitchen was at the far end of each floor, which made it so hard for people to realize that there were people inside it, or that it actually existed.

Blaine finally let go. I almost got stabbed in the face. I immediately placed it in the pantry, for Blaine's sake.

When I turned back, Blaine had a fork.

"STOP THIS!" I told him. He was getting crazy! I pulled, he pulled more. I pulled more, he pulled even more.

"BLAINE, STOP! DO THIS FOR KURT!" I finally told him, running out of energy and ideas.

At last he let go of it, but I got stabbed. Maybe from the knife... I bled, but I didn't care, and I placed the fork beside the microwave located in the kitchen.

Then I heard familiar crying.

"Blaine," I said, trying to hide the excruciating pain I was experiencing right now. "It's okay... It's okay..." I said, and pulled him into a hug. He cried intensely on my shoulder.

"W-why him? Why couldn't it be me?" Blaine said as he cried. I patted his back softly. "A-and this all happened— it's my fault... It's all my fault!" Blaine said, his voice breaking. I was so sad, but I couldn't break down, no.

"It's okay Blaine. He's gonna be fine..." I reassured him, and kissed his forehead. That should've done something.

He was usually so strong, brave, 'courageous'...

But I never saw him, vulnerable, like now.

"First, my scholarship to a great university for my masters is taken away, and now this!" Blaine said, his words drowned by sadness. I patted his back repeatedly.

"Just pour it all out… It's a lot better than bottling it all in." I told him.

And then he saw my arm.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He told me, his words choked in tears. He tried standing up. "No, Blaine. It's fine. Just, rest. I'll take care of this wound later. Rest. You've been through a lot." I told him, and massaged his hand.

We heard rushed and loud footsteps. It constantly became louder.

I quickly washed my wound, making sure there was no trace of blood, and dried it quickly. I tried calming him down as the steps felt nearer.

"Blaine? Jane?" Burt huffed as his head popped out.

Blaine started to mutter words, but it was too hard for me to understand them.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel! We were just about to leave..." I said, and patted Blaine's back and whispered "Blaine, lets go home and have some rest—" "NO." Blaine said. I immediately dodged his upcoming punch, and with a quick hit, made him safely unconscious.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel. Uhm, can you help me bring Blaine back home?" I asked.

* * *

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." I said.

"You're welcome bud. Just be careful, 'kay?" Mr. Hummel said. I nodded.

As he left I checked on Blaine. He looked okay. According to my martial arts class, he should be awake two hours after the hit.

Well, hopefully awake.

I checked my watch, he had an estimate of one hour of unconsciousness left.

As I looked around, I noticed that we were at the Hummel-Hudsons. I looked around for some cushions and a blanket.

I had to venture upstairs to look for the blanket. From what I remember, Kurt's room was at the third floor beside an empty room. I decided to get the blanket from the empty room since, well, no one was using it.

But then again it would be locked because no one was using it.

Surprisingly when I twisted the doorknob, it opened.

And I saw— do I see Blaine's other guitar? I swear I thought it was missing for a year. And Blaine's— THIS WAS BLAINE'S ROOM IN THE HUDSON-HUMMELS!

Now he has some explaining to do once he's alright. Because how did I not know of this!?

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews, please? I'm desperate because I think this fanfic is going down hill :(


End file.
